Stuck in the middle with you
by TheCreepieJoker
Summary: OneShot-Un joven Killer le cuenta a su futuro capitán, Kid, porque el uso del casco


Konichiwaaaa... hace mas de un año que no paso por Fanfiction y quería festejar ?) con un OneShot que hace tiempo anda dando vueltas... Originalmente era para un reto en un Forum pero no llegue a completarlo a tiempo y aquí lo tienen :3

Espero que les guste!

* * *

 _ **Stuck In The Middle With You**_

* * *

 _Ahi solamente una preocupación en la mente de un guerrero: derrotar a su enemigo_  
 _Reprimir sus emociones y compacion_  
 _Matar a Buda o hasta el mismo Dios, si se interponen en su camino._  
 _La verdad se encuentra en el corazón, del arte del combate_

* * *

 _El fuerte olor metálico de la sangre inundo su olfato y logro lagrimar sus ojos pero la irritación no era motivo suficiente para cerrarlos. Si lo hacia, todo volvería a la normalidad y no retrocedía hasta saber si podía cumplir su cometido. Los dos primeros pasos ya estaban hechos, su padre había tomado resistencia ante el ataque (como el esperaba) y provoco unos cuantos moretones al asesino. Su madre había sido un trabajo rápido pero frustrante al mismo tiempo. Lo había decepcionado y durante el resto de su vida, una mancha negra posaría por su rostro. Solamente recordaría sus manos callosas cuando le servían un plato de fideos._

 _Cuando los policías locales llegaron, el estaba sobre los dos cadáveres llorando desconsoladamente. Al principio, lo llevaron a la Base donde dio los detalles de la elaborada mentira; después lo transfirieron hacia el orfanato mas cercano. El ejercito del Rey fue a buscarlo, semanas después (una vez, terminada la rigurosa investigación) y lo "arrastraron" hacia el palacio._

 _A un principio, tuvo miedo. Creyó que lo utilizarían como había escuchado en la calle, cuando los adultos estaban aburridos y se divertían con los jovencitos. A menudo estos rumores llevaban el nombre del Rey y la misteriosa desaparecion de niños varones en las aldeas del Reino._

 _Pero era solamente eso... rumores. La verdad era un tanto, mas... paranoica._

* * *

Kid se movía con delicadeza, prestando atención a sus pequeños pasos. Sabia bien que Killer tiene sueño ligero y cualquier minúsculo sonido lo despertaba. Hacia unos meses, que salvo la vida del enmascarado de esos piratas mediocres y ahora el rubio, lo acompañaba hacia donde el quisiera hasta saldar su deuda (una persona que se toma muy en serio el honor); el menor le había propuesto ser el primer nakama de su tripulación pero, repetidamente, este se había negado (no es tan suicida como cierto pelirrojo). Desde que viajaron juntos, Killer no paraba de regañarlo por cada error que niño cometía, a menudo castigandolo por su impulsivo carácter y personalidad salvaje.

Ya era hora, que el pequeño obtuviera su venganza. Después de todo, el adolescente tenia que obedecer todo lo que el quisiera, asi que no lo golpearía por divertirse con el.

O al menos, eso creyó.

-Yo que fuera vos... no me movería de ahí- susurro cansado el mayor. Estaba recostado sobre un árbol y el pequeño pelirrojo se había acertado detrás de el con una navaja robada. Enseguida supo cual era su propósito- me llegas a cortar un pelo y te quito tus últimos dientes de leche, con una pinza.

-¡No puedes hacerme daño!- grito enseguida el menor, colorado por haber fracasado en su misión- ¡Soy tu dueño!

-Seguirías vivo, así que no cambiaría nada- Se levanta perezoso. Hoy no tenia ganas de soportar al mocoso- Y por ultima vez, no soy tu mascota. Una vez que allá saldado mi deuda, te dejare solo.

-¡Ja! ¡Dices eso, pero aun sigues conmigo!- Kid hincho el pecho, orgulloso- ¡Sabes que soy mas fuerte que vos! ¡No me ganarías ni en...! ¡AUCH, ESO DOLIÓ!- grito, cuando Killer le lanzo una piedra grande en la nariz ya destruida- ¡ES TRAMPA, ESTABA DISTRAÍDO!

-No creo que seas el mas indicado para quejarte...- sonrío debajo de la mascara- Deja de gimotear y recoge tus juguetes. Estar mucho tiempo en un lugar, nunca es bueno.

-¡No son juguetes!- rugió el usuario de Akuma no MI, al levantar sus intentos frustrados de construir un arma. En su imaginación, Kid poseía una pistola capaz de asesinar a todo un pueblo entero.

Una sonrisa traviesa decoro los pálidos labios de este y levanto la mano izquierda. Enseguida, la mascara celeste y blanca comenzó a vibrar con fuerza y antes que saliera de la cabeza de Killer este logro sostenerlo a tiempo, pero el poder magnético de la Fruta era demasiado fuerte y el casco se le resbalo de sus dedos.

Hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan desnudo. _Expuesto._ Como si todos sus secretos fueran revelados.

-¡Ja ja! Ahora no eres tan rudo sin tu casco- rugió victorioso Kid- ¡No me des la espalda! Te ordeno que reveles tu rostro...- en vez de obedecerlo, Killer corrió hacia el mocoso, aprovechando el largo de su pelo para ocultar su cara, para estamparle un buen puñetazo.

Pero Kid no se dejo atrapar. Estuvo escapando de la muerte rubia casi toda la mañana, hasta que sus piernas lo traicionaron y se tropezó con la raíz oculta de un árbol.

-¡Me cago en Oda!- al querer levantarse, Killer lo sujeta del cuello de la desgastada camisa hasta que ambos quedaran a la misma altura.

-Ya te enseñe a no tentar a la muerte- su voz era mortífera y prometía mil amenazas diferentes pero no causo el efecto que deseaba.

-¡Ehhh! ¿Eso es todo?- el pequeño pelirrojo estaba decepcionado, a comparación de lo que deseaba el adolescente. El rostro de Killer era normal, con el unico distintivo que el flequillo ocultaba sus ojos.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¡¿Donde esta el tercer ojo o los colmillos de vampiro?! ¡Tenias que tener algo horrible para ocultarlo!

-¿Que esperabas? ¿Un monstruo?

-¡Siiii! Seria genial. Otra razón para utilizar "eso" no había.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero soy un humano común, hasta donde se- sin el menor cuidado, lo soltó y recogió su mascara del suelo- Como vuelves a hacerme eso, te apuñalaré apenas tenga oportunidad

Una gran variedad de navajas y espadas volaron por encima del menor apuntando a Killer. Una sonrisa que ya conocía bien devoro el rostro de Kid que, a pesar de tener diez años, ya entendía bien las virtudes del asesinato.

-Me hechas esa amenaza otra vez, y lloverán sobre ti.

Podía correr (era veloz) pero lamentablemente, el poder de la Fruta era mas y ya conocía bien a Kid como saber que no dudaría en matarlo, sin pensar en las consecuencias. No le quedo otra alternativa que sentarse en el suelo, mostrando sumisión.

Ese tipo de actitudes odiaba no solo en Kid, si no, en la mayoría de los piratas incompetente. Perros salvajes y abandonados sin educación o un pequeño rasgo de disciplina; sin control en sus impulsos y de pensamientos ilógicos. Por eso ninguno llegaba lo suficientemente lejos, morían o eran encarcelados en poco tiempo.

Levanto las cejas detrás de su flequillo

-¿Feliz?

-Si- y las armas bajaron, no muy convencido- ¿Y porque utilizas la mascara si no tienes nada que esconder?

-¿No creíste que hubiera otras motivos?

-¿Como cuales?- las espadas se mantuvieron en el aire, como Killer se negaba en responder esa pregunta; al calcular todas las remotas posibilidades se dio cuenta que no le quedaba otra.

-Nunca hable de esto con alguien...- sentencio para que el niño entendiera, que si la conversación salia fuera de ellos dos, habría serios problemas. Kid pareció comprenderlo porque desactivo su poder y se ubico a pocos centímetros del rubio. _Bajo la guardia, demasiado pronto._

-Se lo arrebate a un tipo que asesine hace poco.

-¿El primero?- el niño había escuchado múltiples historias primerizas del "primer cuerpo" que se distribuían en los barres como los adolescentes confiesan la vez que perdieron la "virginidad". Usualmente, los asesinos se llevan un recuerdo de la primera víctima

-Naaaa... la verdad no tengo idea de que numero es- Kid ensancho los ojos, emocionado.

-¿Mataste a muchos?

-Solo a los que me ordenaron. Asesine a tres por mi cuenta.

-¿Quienes?

Tardo un rato en contestar. La ultima persona a quien le había confesado el secreto, murió hace meses. No es que tuviera miedo que su pequeño "amigo" pasara por el mismo destino pero el recuerdo provoco una intensa presión detrás de sus ojos.

-Mis padres- contesto con indiferencia...

-¿Malos padres?- la voz de Kid sonó peculiar para Killer. Mas eufórico de lo normal como si descubriera el mejor camino para lograr su objetivo. Por un momento, estuvo tentado a darle la respuesta que quería escuchar pero mentirle no le llevaría a ninguna parte.

-No, bueno... Eran inteligentes, sabían que los golpes dejaban marcas. Con el tiempo descubrieron, otras formas de abuso.

La relación entre el y sus progenitores siempre fue lejana e indiferente, pero a ningún miembro de la familia le afectaba.

-Les quite la vida para saber si lograría atraparme- una sonrisa cálida y violenta surco por sus labios- nadie creería que un niño de nueve años seria el causante de la ejecución de sus progenitores, así que termino siendo mas fácil de lo que creí.

-Papa siempre ponía la misma canción en el Toca-discos cuando estaba borracho **[1]** , ya me tenia harto y quería que le molestara a el también; por lo que la reproduci el día que " _me encargue"_

Le había hecho un bien a la sociedad. Ese ebrio carnicero le faltaba el respeto a los cuchillos, daba vergüenza la forma en que lo utilizaba.

-¿Que tiene que ver tus viejos con el casco?

-No mucho, ademas fuiste vos quien pregunto.

-¡Pero...! ¡¿Que hay del maldito que le quitaste el casco?!

-No se lo quite, lo tome como trofeo de batalla

-¿Cual es la diferencia?

-Si vas a ser pirata debes saber, que estos cuando derrotan al enemigo, toman todo el oro y tesoro del perdedor; como parte de la humillación por su fracaso

-¿Entonces admites que eres pirata?

-No

-¡¿Y porque lo hiciste?!

No respondió...la palabra _"venganza"_ se le quedo atorada en su garganta. Su idea inicial era recurrir a la tortura y que el maldito viva para siempre siendo atormentado por los recuerdos. Pero al final, se le paso la mano... Tal vez por miedo que (si fallaba su misión), lo reconocerían y lo azotarían hasta la muerte o simplemente estaba harto de ser uno mas. Le habían despojado de su empatia e individualidad por el solo precio de la vida. Fue el alumno mas duro y el que mas castigos sufrió pero seguía negándose a dejarse corromper.

 _Muchos no entendían porque tanto sufrimiento. Tal vez, en el fondo tiene tendencias masoquistas. Solamente Lucían lo captaba._

-Neee Kid... ¿A quien quieres asesinar?

Este bajo un poco la cabeza

-Mi papa... hizo lo mismo con mi mama

Killer no se animo a preguntar.

-La anciana de la verduleria, Billyboy junto con toda su pandilla, los borrachos de "La hija del Marine", esos dos hermanos de Kandry, el que rompió el diente, el que me robo la comida, todos aquellos que se rieron de mi cuando confesé que seria el próximo Rey Pirata, todos lo que me mintieron, los que me miraron con desprecio, los que me dejaron de lado... _Quiero matarlos a todos._

Por un momento, el rubio sintió lastima.

-¿Siempre estuviste solo?

Kid asintió mientras luchaba por mantener la mirada.

-¿Vos?

-Solo tuve un amigo... murió hace poco

-¿Fue el tipo del casco?

A Killer le sorprendió, la rapidez conque entro en lógica. Generalmente el pelirrojo, es mas lento que una tortuga (para ciertas cuestiones)

-Si

-¿Que le hizo?

-Se aprovecho de el y lo mato.

-¿Aprovechar, como?

-Lo entenderás cuando seas mas grande.

-¡Explícame ahora!

En otro momento, se hubiera callado la boca y seguiría con su vida. Pero, algo en su interior le susurraba, confiar ciegamente en el.

-El Rey de mi país, fue muy paranoico; veía enemigos por todas partes, incluso en su ejercito personal. Así que decidió tener soldados que solamente respiren por su seguridad y sean terriblemente obedientes. Pero para lograr algo así, tienes que quitarle la personalidad a una persona y es mas fácil cuando es niño.

"-Asi que cada tanto, un asistente iba al orfanato y entre los niños, elegían a los mas rápidos y fuertes. Así fue como yo fui reclutado"

No pudo evitar acariciar su abundante cabello. En el primer día del entrenamiento, lo raparon por completo y le dieron un uniforme. De esa manera, junto con otros niños de su edad, todos parecían tener una gran similitud física. A los mas inteligentes se les enseñaba a escribir. leer y el razonamientos en el campo de batalla pero todos recibían un entrenamiento de élite: sabían utilizar todas las armas, aumentaban de resistencia, y a obedecer ciegamente a todas las ordenes de su Rey. Su disciplina se veía endurecida por los severos castigos: correr bajo el solo, escalar una montaña de noche, quince latigazos, entre otros

La etapa final fue la mas dura. Todos aquellos que se habían "graduado" debían matar a los que no lograron llegar a los niveles promedios

-Yo había hecho un amigo, Lucían, le gustaba cuestionar a los superiores y sonreía por cada latigazo que recibía... en cierta forma se parece a vos. En fin, una terrible enfermedad, lo dejo débil y alguien así, no le convenía a nadie. Logre convencer al Rey que no aprovechar su intelecto seria un enorme desperdicio, ademas que su manipulación y sus tácticas eran los mejoras cuando se interrogaban a los posibles traidores.

 _Clavarle la espada en el corazón, hubiera sido una muerte mas limpia._

-Yo no sabia en que lo había metido. Una noche, me escape para ver a Lucían pero al llegar a su cuarto, un compañero me confeso (entre risas) que lo habían enviado a la habitación del Rey. Yo simplemente supuse lo peor... y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Un nudo invadió la garganta del rubio mientras su corazón se retorcía de la ira.

-Por un momento, no supe como actuar, estaba todo oscuro por lo que logre esconderme en un rincón, y por suerte, no habían notado mi presencia. Cuando el viejo gordo termina, va al baño y yo me acerco a Lucían... no respiraba.

Años atrás, el Rey había difundido el rumor que le quito la vida de un poderoso monstruo al que le había arrancado la cabeza y transformado en casco. El mayor orgullo del pervertido, como la canción repetitiva de su padre. Curiosamente se había amoldado bien a su cabeza.

Sus gemidos apenas retenidos, estuvo bueno

El olor metálico fuerte de la sangre, estuvo mejor

¿Pero lo verdaderamente extraordinario? _Su expresión._ Miedo puro dibujado en el rostro cargado de arrugas. Sus ojos se dilataron y los músculos se tensaron. Había visto la reencarnación de su peor pesadilla. Lo había llamado por el nombre del antiguo monstruo repetidas veces y por un momento, Killer realmente creyó serlo.

Su muerte no había sido rápida.

No había sido limpia

Menos indolora

-Deje el cuerpo del gordo en la bañera y al de Lucían... sabia bien que iban a hacer con el, pero ya se había ido y encargarme de su cuerpo hubiera sido muy molesto para escapar. Hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

-Y te llevaste el casco...

-Por supuesto...- No pudo evitar tocar la mascara metálica con orgullo, aunque unas leves cosquillas comenzó a expandirse por su cuello- Aunque es extraño pensar que estoy cubierto piel de un monstruo.

-Yo creo que es genial- sonrío el menor- ¡Tienes que unirte a mi tripulación!

 _Y aquí vamos otra vez._

-Ya te dije que no... ¿Y porque tanto interés en mi?

-¡Eres fuerte y tienes una mascara! Ademas...- una sonrisa traviesa se poso en los labios pálidos del pelirrojo- Vi tu cara, se tu secreto y tienes que obedecerme para que lo guarde.

-¿Te olvidas que ya estoy en deuda contigo?- gruño enojado Killer. No era que le molestara la idea de ser pirata, pero la perspectiva de pasar tuda su vida siendo la niñera de Kid, no le gustaba un carajo- No era necesario que involucraras eso.

-Entonces acepta de una vez.

-¿Solo me quieres por el casco?

-¡Si!- los ojos del pelirrojo le brillaron. De la emoción varios metales vibraron violentamente.

-A mi también me agradas...- susurro con sacarlo, lamentablemente el menor no lo entendió y con una brillante sonrisa se dispuso a jugar con los metales...

-Sabia que ibas a rendirte ante mi...

-¡No seas cabron! ¡NO SOY NIÑERA DE NADIE!

-¡Niñera del próximo Rey Pirata!

-Con suerte llegas vivo a mañana.

-Para eso sos mi esclavo, con tu experiencia evitas que cometa errores. Para eso sirven los Sub Capitán ¿No?

Killer se pregunto si Kid entendió que se contradecio a si mismo.

Ese dia los que siguieron, Killer procuro que el menor no se metiera en problemas serios y realizo atención medica para las profundas heridas. A pesar de tener la misma actitud que un perro rabioso las 24hr al día, le sorprendío la obstinación de Kid, quien con el paso del tiempo, fue reemplazando (inconscientemente) la denominación "Esclavo" por "Vice Capitán". Lo cual... No sonaba nada mal.

Killer no se había planteado sobre sus planes para el futuro. Vivía el presente y se concentraba en no morir o caer en manos esclavistas. Solo anelaba vivir tan libre y salvaje como había nacido. Kid en cambio persigue un sueño imposible, ya que necesitaba una razón para vivir porque vagar sin rumbo en el mar no era lo suficiente para el.

Después de todo... La Marina y la Prensa siempre esta detrás del Capitan, quien es el mas fuerte... Pero no el cerebro de la tripulacion

* * *

 **[1]** : la canción es "Stuck un the middle with you" de Stealers Wheel. La escuche la primera vez en la película "Perros de Reserva", e inmediatamente pensé en Killer.

Me costo mucho darle un final pues me concentre mas en la historia de Killer. Me inspire en la antigua educación espartana y trate de no darle "la típica historia dramática, estilo Oda". Quise que el apodo de Killer "El soldado masacre" tuviera sentido con su pasado.

Sorry por lo de Lucían, no era mi intención herir a nadie jejeje

Espero que les halla gustados

Sayonara!


End file.
